A Love Story For Tom Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Tom Chan falls for Layla Mitchell, can Alan & Anne help him before their fifteenth birthday party? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Anne And Alan Help Tom Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Sara Jaye, happy birthday to you early!**

**Anne And Alan Help Tom Part 1**

**One spring day at Golden Brook High School near the month of May, Layla Mitchell met Tom Chan in the hallway by the water fountain between one set of lavatories.**

**"Hey, Tom," Layla asked. "you know that Alan Chan guy?"**

**"If you mean my older brother at this educational facility," Tom answered Layla. "then yes I know him! Why do you ask?"**

**"I had to wake him up in English class again by tapping him on his back... I sit behind him you see," Layla explained to Tom. "anyway, he must be a total night owl."**

**"He &amp; Anne both! She stays up half the night studying! Just like Alan stays up half the night working on his inventions!" Tom said to Layla.**

**"Why doesn't Anne do her homework or study when she gets home like most kids do?" Layla asked Tom.**

**Tom looked at Layla and sighed with exasperation.**

**"Because she'd rather spend the daylight hours playing basketball or riding her bike." Tom answered Layla.**

**"What about when it is cold outside?" Layla asked Tom curiously.**

**"Then she goes to the Young Women's Center of America to play table tennis or volleyball." Tom anawered Layla.**

**Alan &amp; Anne came up to Tom &amp; Layla.**

**"You two look so adorable together!" Anne &amp; Alan said in unison.**

**Alan leaned down for a drink of water while Anne went into the girls' bathroom.**

**"Stop it! You two don't even have love interests!" Tom scolded his older siblings sharply.**

**Alan wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he was now finished with his drink of water, "That's because my only love is inventing!" he exclaimed.**

**Anne came out of the girls' bathroom after washing her hands.**

**"And my only love is sports!" Anne said.**

**The school's bell rang.**

**"Oops," Layla said. "I'd better be getting to art class, see you at lunch, Tom!"**

**Once he was sure Layla was out of earshot, Tom began to panic.**

**"Anne, Alan," Tom said, panicking. "help me! Layla is so pretty! I would like you to help me by playing matchmaker!"**

**Alan &amp; Anne looked at one another.**

**"Okay, Tom," Alan said. "we would be glad to help you!"**

**"But on one condition." Anne said to Tom.**

**"Okay," Tom sighed. "just name it."**


	2. Anne And Alan Help Tom Part 2

** Anne And Alan Help Tom Part 2**

** "Please tutor Annie and me for our upcoming science exam." Alan requested.**

** Anne hugged Tom around his shoulders, "Especially me, I need all the help I can get!" she told him honestly.**

** Tom pried Anne from him, "Okay, I'll do it." he sighed.**

** Alan checked his watch.**

** "Oh my goodness! Tom," Alan exclaimed. "you and I are late for history class with Mr. Redmond!"**

** Alan pulled Tom by the hand.**

** "Just **_**don**_**'**_**t**_** fall asleep in history again." Tom said to Alan, laughing at him.**

** "I'll try, but they're covering the Russian Empire today! That's a real **_**snoozer**_**!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "See you after science, Buddy!" Anne called, racing off to Mrs. Curtis's classroom.**

** Anne had science with Suzie.**

** In science class, Anne told Suzie what was going on with Tom &amp; Layla.**


	3. Anne And Alan Help Tom Part 3

** Anne And Alan Help Tom Part 3**

** "So, Tom is in love with Layla Mitchell?" Suzie whispered to Anne.**

** "Yes he is, Suzie," Anne explained in a whisper. "but Tom is just too shy to tell Layla how he feels."**

** Suzie put her right hand on Anne's left shoulder, "He just lacks the confidence, fortunately, you can help him with that, Anne."**

** Anne just looked doubtful, "But what about Alan's Rip Van Winkle Syndrome and my Sleeping Beauty Syndrome?" she asked Suzie nervously.**

** "Maybe it's time you saw a doctor about that." Suzie laughed at Anne.**

** Anne shot Suzie an angry look, "I hope you're kidding, Suzie!" she whispered angrily, keeping her voice low.**

** "Well, I do worry about you two." Suzie said to Anne.**

** Back at the Chan residence that night, it was supper time and Henry was making Tom's favorite food, Japanese curry.**

** Tom was helping Anne &amp; Alan with their science test studying, when there came a knock on the door.**

** "I got it!" Nancy called out, running to the front door.**

** Nancy opened the door to reveal a Hispanic girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes standing in the doorway.**

** "Hello, I am Layla Mitchell," Layla said to Nancy. "I am here to see Tom, may I please enter your residence?"**

** "Yes, you may." Nancy answered Layla.**

** Layla then entered the Chan residence.**


	4. A Punishment Delivered

** A Punishment Delivered**

**During supper that night, Charlie Chan heard the telephone ring.**

**"I'll get it, it could be Officer Jones with some information for me." Charlie said, standing up from the dinner table.**

**But when Charlie answered the telephone, he was shocked to learn that it was **_**not**_** Officer Jones calling him but that it was Miss Thomas, the English teacher at Golden Brook High School calling him.**

**"Mr. Chan," Miss Thomas said. "I need to talk to you."**

**"What is it, Miss Thomas?" Charlie asked.**

**"Alan &amp; Anne fell asleep in English, later on, in Mr. Redmond's history class, Alan fell asleep again, and Mrs. Curtis caught Anne gabbing with Suzie in her science class!" Miss Thomas said to Charlie.**

**"I see, Miss Thomas," Charlie said. "what must I do?"**

**"If I were you, I would punish them," Miss Thomas said to Charlie. "at least until they learned not to stay up so late on school nights!"**

**"Okay, yes, I understand," Charlie said. "good night to you, Miss Thomas."**

**"Good night to you as well, Mr. Chan." Miss Thomas said.**

**Charlie came back and he gave Alan &amp; Anne a stern look.**

**"Oh," Scooter laughed at Anne &amp; Alan. "somebody is in trouble."**

**Charlie gave Alan &amp; Anne another stern look.**

**"Alan, you are banned from inventing, and Anne, you are banned from bike riding and going to the Young Women's Center of America to play sports," Charlie said sternly. "for three days, that means from now until you go back to school on Monday!"**

**"Maybe if Alan stops inventing for a few days and gets more sleep he won't make another Chan Plan X!" Flip joked.**

**"But Pop!" Alan protested.**

**"What about our birthday?" Anne protested to her father.**

**"Your birthday is two weeks away," Charlie said to Alan &amp; Anne sternly. "so, your punishment will be through by then, now go up to your rooms and get some rest."**

**"Yes, Pop." Anne &amp; Alan sighed, slowly walking up the stairs.**

**"But, Pop, who will read me my bedtime story tonight while Alan is having his early night?" Scooter asked, now feeling concerned.**

**Tom put his left hand upon Scooter's right shoulder, "Don't dispair, Scooter, I will read your bedtime story tonight." he said.**

**"Thanks, Tom." Scooter said.**

**"Anytime, Scooter." Tom said kindly.**


	5. Suzie's Request

** Suzie's Request**

**"Hey, Tom," Suzie asked. "Layla?"**

**Tom &amp; Layla turned to Suzie, "What is it?" they asked in unison.**

**"Would you please distract Alan &amp; Anne by taking them to the pictures, then bird-watching in the park on May eleventh after school?" Suzie asked Tom &amp; Layla.**

**"Excellent!" Tom exclaimed.**

**"Yes, Suzie, quite excellent," Layla asked. "but why should **_**we**_** do it?"**

**"Because," Suzie explained to Layla. "the rest of us will be putting together the final touches on their surprise party."**

**"I'm in!" Layla said to Suzie.**

**A few hours later in the boys' bedroom, all the boys were sleeping peacefully.**

**Flip was snoring lightly in the bottom bunk to Alan's left hand side.**

**Tom was asleep in the bed above Alan's and he began to dream.**

**Within his dream, Tom was 3-years-old and sitting on his mother's lap.**

**"Read it again, Mommy," Tom begged. "read it again!"**

**Back in their bedroom, Tom had tears in his eyes due to the fact that he was missing his mother, Akiko Chan, but he still slept on peacefully.**

**Alan was tossing and turning, "Cheetah, no, don't leave me! Please don't leave me, Cheetah!" he shouted in his sleep.**

**Within his dream, it was their birthday, and Anne was going off on her own to help their father solve a case.**

**"I will be right back, Alan." Anne said, hugging her twin.**

**"Cheetah, no, don't leave me! Please don't leave me, Cheetah!" Alan begged Anne.**

**"Don't be afraid, Alan," Anne said, releasing her grip on him. "I'll be right back."**

**Anne turned to go but Alan clutched onto her hands tightly, "Cheetah, no, don't leave me! Please don't leave me, Cheetah!" he begged Anne again.**

**Back in the boys' bedroom, Alan awoke with tears in his eyes.**

**Over in the girls' bedroom, Mimi awoke from a nightmare.**

**Mimi climbed down the ladder from her bed and ran over to Suzie's bed, "Suzie! Suzie! Wake up!" she hissed.**

**Suzie opened her eyes, "What's the matter, Mimi?" she asked groggily.**

**"I had a bad dream! Wolves were after me!" Mimi told Suzie, sobbing.**

**Suzie hugged Mimi tightly, "Don't worry, Alan &amp; Anne are the guardian angels of our family, they give us all strength and security." she said to her youngest sister.**

**"Yes," Mimi said to Suzie. "they are the bravest ones of us all."**

**"Anne still moreso than Alan." Suzie laughed.**

**"Yes," Mimi laughed. "Alan still isn't fond of either heights or dark closed in spaces!"**

**Mimi &amp; Suzie just laughed softly.**


	6. Park Picnic Part 1

** Park Picnic Part 1**

** The next morning, Anne &amp; Alan were busy doing their homework while the rest of the family was packing the picnic basket.**

** "How is the homework coming along?" Charlie asked Alan &amp; Anne.**

** Anne &amp; Alan looked up from their homework assignments.**

** "I'm done with my final homework assignment, my history homework!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "And I'm done with my final homework assignment, my English homework!" Alan exclaimed.**

** Tom came into the living room from the boys' bedroom.**

** "Good," Tom said to his twin siblings. "because we will need to be meeting Layla and **_**her**_** family at the park and **_**soon**_**."**

** Henry came into the living room, Anne, Alan, and Tom could tell that he was upset.**

** "**_**D**__**ō shita no**_**, **_**N**__**ī**_**-**_**chan**_**?****" Anne asked Henry in Japanese.**

** "You and your Japanese, Anne," Henry said, now feeling **_**even more**_** annoyed. "I **_**cannot**_** understand a word you said!"**

** "What's wrong, Henry?" Anne asked, in English this time.**

** "I can't find my favorite watch." Henry answered Anne, **_**still**_** feeling annoyed.**

** Anne stood up from the coffee table after putting her finished homework assignments into her backpack.**

** "Don't stress yourself out, Bro," Anne said to Henry kindly. "I will help you find your watch! I have to get the kite that Alan &amp; Tom made for me for my fifth birthday anyway!"**

** "Thanks, Anne." Henry said.**

** Anne raced upstairs.**

** After getting her kite from the bedroom she shared with her sisters, Anne went into the bathroom and found Henry's watch on the edge of the bathroom sink.**

** Anne then raced down the stairs with her kite and Henry's watch in her hands.**

** "Here you go, Bro." Anne said to Henry, handing him his watch.**


	7. Park Picnic Part 2

** Park Picnic Part 2**

**"Thanks, Anne." Henry said, putting his watch on his right wrist.**

**Anne hugged Henry.**

**Before too long, they arrived at the park.**

**Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter brought the children's flying disc with them and they were playing catch with each other.**

**Tom &amp; Layla were birdwatching and identifying the birds they saw in Tom's book on birds.**

**Alan was taking pictures with his camera since he had been banned from inventing and Anne was flying her favorite kite made with plain white Japanese washi paper painted all the colors of the rainbow by Tom and the bamboo wooden frame which was made by Alan.**

**All Anne did was the tail of the kite, she knew the old hair ribbons that Suzie had given her would come in handy.**

**Suzie was pressing wild flowers into a book while Alan took pictures of the flowers that the park caretaker planted.**

**"I love spring." Alan sighed serenely, taking another snapshot.**

**Henry &amp; Stanley were playing with Chu Chu while Charlie was reading the romance novel that was one of his late wife's favorites.**

**"This one's for you, Chief," Scooter called to Flip. "it is coming your way!"**

**When Scooter threw the flying disc, it went too high, crashed into Anne's kite, and broke it.**

**Anne shot Scooter an angry look, the beautifully painted washi paper now had a hole in it, the string was matted and tied in knots, and the bamboo frame was smashed to smithereens.**

**"Guess what, Scooter." Flip said.**

**"Wham, bam," Scooter said nervously. "I'm in a jam."**

**"No! And I was getting such a good wind, too... nice going, 'Champion'! Why are my things always the victim of your carelessness?" Anne asked Scooter.**

**After their picnic lunch, Nancy &amp; Mimi raced for the swing set at the nearby playground with Anne trailing behind them.**

**Anne sat down on the empty swing between Nancy who was being pushed by Henry and Mimi who was being pushed by Stanley.**

**Scooter came over to Anne with a homemade acorn necklace in his left hand.**

**"Here's a necklace I made out of acorns," Scooter said. "it's to replace your dumb old kite."**

**"Thanks, Scooter," Anne sighed. "but nothing could ever replace my homemade kite unless..."**

**"Unless what?" Scooter asked.**

**"Unless, someone could make a new kite for me like my old one." Anne said to Scooter.**

**Now, Scooter had a **_**terrific**_** idea.**

**"I have an idea! I'll go tell the other boys!" Scooter said to Anne, running off.**


	8. Park Picnic Part 3

** Park Picnic Part 3**

** Scooter finally found his family and the Mitchell family packing up their picnic gear.**

** The four girls were in the Chan van already, and Scooter saw Alan throwing Anne's damaged kite into the garbage can.**

** Alan saw Scooter stretching and yawning.**

** "Are you tired, Scooter?" Alan asked curiously.**

** Scooter sighed, "Maybe just a little tired, Alan." he said.**

** "I will read the story of Rapunzel to you when we get home." Alan said gently to Scooter.**

** Scooter reached up and hugged his nearly 15-year-old brother around the neck.**

** "Big Bro, you're the best." Scooter said to Alan, yawning.**

** Alan suddenly stretched &amp; yawned himself, "Oh! You got me, Scooter Chan! You got me!" he exclaimed.**

** "Oh! Sorry, Alan." Scooter said.**

** Alan saw Tom talking to Layla as he was taking Scooter to the Chan van.**

** "Will I see you tomorrow?" Alan &amp; Scooter heard Tom asking Layla.**

** "Actually," Alan &amp; Scooter heard Layla answering Tom. "I have chores to do tomorrow, however, I **_**will**_** see you at school on Monday."**

** Scooter saw Tom &amp; Layla kissing.**

** "Oh gross," Scooter shouted. "I'm never falling for a **_**silly**_** girl!"**

** On their way home in the Chan van, Anne &amp; Alan were yawning.**

** "Uh-oh." Stanley laughed at his twin brother &amp; sister.**

** "You two will be talking in your sleep **_**before**_** you know it!" Mimi teased Alan &amp; Anne.**

** "Hey," Alan denied. "I **_**do not**_** talk in my sleep!"**

** "Me neither!" Anne denied.**

** "Ah, but you do, Alan, we all hear you **_**every night**_**," Stanley teased. "'It's you &amp; me all the way, Cheetah, it's you &amp; me all the way'."**

** "And Suzie, Nancy, and I **_**all**_** hear **_**Anne**_** every night," Mimi teased. "'Don't worry Alan, I've got your back!'."**

** Now, Anne &amp; Alan blushed with embarrassment.**

** "I had no idea I talked in my sleep!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "I had no idea I talked in my sleep either!" Anne exclaimed.**

** Alan &amp; Anne looked at one another, "How embarrassing!" they exclaimed.**

** "Stanley! Mimi," Suzie scolded. "you ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"**

** "That's right," Anne &amp; Alan agreed with Suzie in unison. "**_**everyone**_** has bad habits, so don't act like we're the only ones! Especially Mimi's nailbiting and Stanley's junk food addiction!"**

** "And, I must admit," Henry sighed. "even I have a bad habit, I leave my shoes in the den all the time **_**instead**_** of by the door!"**

** Scooter just hiccuped, "And my **_**uncontrollable**_** hiccups!" he exclaimed.**

** "And my loud gum chewing!" Suzie exclaimed.**

** "And I," Tom sighed. "always fall asleep with an encyclopedia in my hands!"**

** "I'm **_**always**_** goofing off in school as well as on cases." Flip confessed.**

** "And you all know how clumsy I am," Nancy said. "well, I **_**constantly**_** trip over **_**everything**_**!"**

** "Pop," Scooter asked in the middle of a hiccup. "I need some peanut butter!"**

** "Don't worry, Scooter," Charlie said. "we will be home soon."**


	9. Study Day For Flip

** Study Day For Flip**

**"Thanks, Pop." Scooter hiccuped.**

**Once they got home, Scooter got his spoonful of peanut butter in the kitchen while everyone was going their separate ways.**

**Henry &amp; Stanley were sitting at the kitchen table, Henry was studying for his arithmetic test while Stanley was listening to rock music with his headphones on.**

**In the girls' bedroom, Suzie was brushing her long hair sitting at the vanity in the corner.**

**Anne was lying on the top bunk on the left near the vanity, thinking of a good gift for Alan.**

**Nancy was drawing a pretty picture, sitting on the bottom bunk across from where Suzie was to be sleeping.**

**Mimi was sitting on the floor playing with her fashion dolls.**

**"Oh, Alan," Anne sighed. "what should I get for you as a birthday present?"**

**Suzie put her hairbrush down, "Figure that out tomorrow, Anne, it is time for bed." she said firmly.**

**Over in the boys' bedroom, Tom was lying on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed set in the middle of the room daydreaming about Layla while Flip sat on the top bunk reading a superhero comic that Scooter had lent to him.**

**Alan was sitting at the desk in the boys' bedroom thinking of a good gift for Anne when he heard Flip laughing at the comic.**

**"Shouldn't you be studying?" Alan asked Flip firmly.**

**"I don't feel like studying right now, Alan." Flip sighed.**

**"Listen, Flip, I don't want you to end up like Anne and me when we don't study," Alan said sternly. "I don't want you to fall asleep in class!"**

**"I don't fall asleep in class! So you don't have to worry about that!" Flip protested to Alan.**

**"At least when I am awake in class I haven't been goofing off, Silly, now finish your studying!" Alan scolded Flip sternly.**

**"Now I know how Scooter feels whenever Nancy &amp; Mimi boss him around!" Flip grumbled irritably.**

**"Bossing you means we care about your well-being." Alan told Flip sternly.**

**Flip just yawned, "I'll finish studying tomorrow, I promise." he said to Alan.**

**Henry, Stanley, and Scooter came into their bedroom.**

**"Alan, what about my bedtime story?" Scooter reminded.**

**"Oh, sorry Scooter!" Alan exclaimed.**

**Alan then grabbed Rapunzel from the bookcase and began to read it to Scooter.**

**The next morning was Sunday morning, and after breakfast, Flip went right to studying for his geography exam.**

**While Flip was studying, Henry was watching Tom beat Stanley at Checkers in the living room where Alan &amp; Anne were watching an exciting science fiction flick on television.**

**Mimi was reading a Nancy Drew mystery while Scooter read from the comics in the newspaper.**

**Suzie was in the bedroom she shared with her sisters, helping Nancy with her school art project.**

**Back with Alan &amp; Anne, Anne got up for a moment.**

**"I'm going to get some low fat &amp; low sodium tortilla chips and salsa for us to snack on, Alan." Anne said.**

**"Okay, Annie." Alan said.**

**When Anne went into the kitchen, she found the kind of tortilla chips that Stanley liked, blue corn tortilla chips that were high in fat and high in sodium.**

**Anne was now annoyed with Stanley, "Just because you can live off things with a ton of fat and salt in them doesn't mean we want to!" she sighed now feeling exasperated.**


	10. Scooter's Great Idea

** Scooter's Great Idea**

** Anne came back into the living room to see the look of hopefulness on Alan's face.**

** "So, did you find any tortilla chips, Annie?" Alan asked hopefully.**

** "Sadly no, Alan," Anne reported. "Stanley got blue corn tortilla chips that are high in fat and high in salt!"**

** Alan was now disappointed **_**and**_** disgusted, "Eww, not the blue ones!" he exclaimed.**

** "Yes, he got his **_**nasty**_** tortilla chips, sorry Buddy." Anne said to Alan, sighing with exasperation.**

** "Do we have oranges, then?" Alan asked Anne hopefully.**

** Anne looked at Alan.**

** "I think Suzie has plans for those oranges," Anne answered Alan. "but I **_**did**_** see a couple bunches of fresh yellow skinned bananas."**

** "Perfect! Bring me one please?" Alan requested.**

** "Will do!" Anne said to Alan.**

** A few minutes later, Anne came back with two perfectly peeled bananas, one for Alan and the other for herself.**

** The next day at Jackson Elementary, it was recess on the playground and Nancy tripped over an afternoon kindergartener's sand bucket &amp; shovel.**

** A schoolyard bully laughed at Nancy.**

** Mimi &amp; Scooter were taking turns sliding down the slide when they saw what was going on.**

** "You're so clumsy!" the girl teased Nancy.**

** Scooter finished his turn on the slide, then he &amp; Mimi went to defend Nancy by telling a teacher.**

** Over at Silver Meadow Junior High, Flip came out of his geography classroom with a geography test for a family to be proud of, an **_**A plus**_** geography test.**

** Flip then heard his Chan com going off, "Talk to me." he said.**

** Scooter was on the other end of the call.**

** "Chief, it's Scooter, I know what we should do for Anne for her big one five." Scooter said to Flip.**

** "Share it, Scooter." Flip said.**

** "Well, someone should make a new kite for Anne out of bamboo &amp; rainbow painted wagashi paper, now, who made the first one?" Scooter asked on his end.**

** "You mean **_**washi**_** paper, Scooter," Flip laughed. "and Alan made the kite's frame while Tom painted the white washi paper."**

** "Right," Scooter said to Flip. "anyway, pass the word!"**

** At Sacramento Community College, Henry saw Stanley walking up to Melody Tomson and rolled his eyes.**

** "Oh, Stanley." Henry said, now feeling annoyed.**

** Stanley began flirting with Melody, "Hey Sweetheart, how about going out with me this Friday night for a burger, fries, and a soda?" he asked.**

** Melody punched Stanley in his right eye, giving him a **_**painful**_** shiner, "NOT ON YOUR LIFE! I'M A **_**SERIOUS**_** STUDENT!" she yelled at him furiously.**

** Over at Golden Brook High School, Alan &amp; Tom got a message from Flip.**

** "Talk to me." Tom said.**

** "Me too." Alan said.**

** "Alan, Tom, this is Flip," Flip said. "Scooter has a **_**great**_** idea for something you both could do for Anne for her fifteenth birthday!"**

** "He does?" Alan asked Flip.**

** "What is it?" Tom asked Flip.**

** "Tom, Alan," Flip said. "Scooter wants you two to make another kite for Anne **_**a lot**_** like the one he ruined at the park last Saturday, do you think you guys can make her another one?"**

** "Since I feel bad for my hard work being wasted," Alan said to Flip. "I'm in!"**

** "Tom?" Flip asked curiously.**

** "Sorry, Flip," Tom said hurriedly. "but I have a study date with Layla."**

** Flip was now annoyed with Tom, "You've gone totally bonkers over that girl!" he shouted.**

** Now it was **_**Tom**_** who was getting annoyed with **_**Flip**_**, "You're just too young to understand love." he snapped.**

** "Well," Flip asked Tom. "do you possibly think you could get that dame of yours to help out with the kite for Anne?"**

** Tom gave Flip's question some thought.**

** "I will see what I can do." Tom said to Flip.**

** "Alright! Tom," Flip exclaimed. "you're the best!"**

** Flip, Alan, and Tom signed off of their Chan coms just as Anne, Suzie, and Layla came out into the hall for a drink of water.**


	11. Planning For A Surprise Part 1

** Planning For A Surprise Part 1**

** Alan was watching Anne sip the water and decided that **_**he**_** could use a drink too.**

** Suzie had an idea for something to do to Alan.**

** "Anne, Layla," Suzie whispered. "I have a good idea for something to do to Alan."**

** "What are you planning on doing to Alan?" Layla asked Suzie curiously.**

** Anne was now finishing her drink.**

** "Simple, when Alan leans down for a drink," Suzie whispered. "I will simply spray him in the face with water from the drinking fountain."**

** Anne walked over to Layla &amp; Suzie.**

** "Now why would you do that, Suzie?" Anne asked her older sister.**

** "To make him **_**pay**_** for the 'Floating Lady' incident when we were trying to help Pop help Illusio." Suzie answered Anne.**

** Anne just gasped in shock.**

** "Oh yeah, that sure was wild." Anne said to Suzie, beginning to laugh.**

** "Quiet the laughter, Anne!" Suzie scolded.**

** A few minutes later, Suzie squirted Alan in the face while he was at the drinking fountain.**

** "Well," Alan laughed. "**_**that**_** was **_**surprisingly**_** refreshing!"**

** Anne checked her watch, "Oh no! I'm **_**late**_** for sewing class with Mr. Baker!" she groaned.**

** Anne just then raced off to her locker to grab her sewing textbook.**


	12. Planning For A Surprise Part 2

** Planning For A Surprise Part 2**

** Once she was sure that Anne was out of earshot, Layla began to talk to the others.**

** "What's the matter?" Layla asked Tom in a whisper.**

** "Well, you see, Tom &amp; I are going cheer Annie up by making her a new kite **_**exactly**_** like the one our youngest brother ruined at the picnic last Saturday," Alan explained to Layla before Tom even got the chance to speak. "will you help us please?"**

** Layla gave Alan's question a lot of thought.**

** "Of course I will help you guys," Layla said to Alan &amp; Tom. "I will make the tail of the kite!"**

** "Excellent my angel," Tom exclaimed. "we will stop at the craft store on our way home from school!"**


	13. Planning For A Surprise Part 3

** Planning For A Surprise Part 3**

** "We'll do our homework in study hall, that way, we will have **_**plenty**_** of time to go to the craft store before it closes at five o'clock." Layla said.**

** Suzie, Alan, Tom, and Layla went their separate ways.**

** Suzie was late for her duties on Golden Brook High's safety patrol, while Layla, Tom, and Alan were late for study hall.**

** In the sewing classroom, Anne was looking at the clumsy &amp; **_**huge**_** stitches on the mauve vest she was making for Alan as a birthday gift.**

** "Oh no! My stitching is **_**horrible**_**," Anne complained. "Curtis, you are better than I am at sewing! Can you help me out?"**

** Curtis Green came over to Anne.**

** "Sure, I can help you, there is nothing in the assignment that says that classmates can't help each other out." Curtis said to Anne.**

** Curtis helped Anne by showing her how to steady her hand and sew smaller neater stitches.**

** Anne followed Curtis's instructions as carefully as she could.**

** After she finished sewing the small cute black star shaped buttons on the right hand side of the vest and the button holes on the left hand side of the vest, Anne brought it to Mr. Baker.**

** "Well now, Miss Chan," Mr. Baker said. "you get a passing grade! Usually, I fail you."**

** "Does this mean I get an A plus for the semester, Mr. Baker?" Anne asked.**

** "Yes it does, Miss Chan, but since this **_**wasn**_**'**_**t**_** an exam," Mr. Baker said to Anne. "I'm giving Mr. Green extra credit for helping you."**

** In study hall, Layla was helping Tom out with his home ec homework.**

** "Thanks for helping me out, Layla." Tom sighed, showing love.**

** "Anytime, Tom." Layla said romantically.**

** Layla &amp; Tom shared their **_**very first**_** romantic kiss upon the lips.**

** After school let out, Layla, Tom, and Alan went to the craft store and got **_**everything**_** they needed in order to make a new kite for Anne like the one she received from Alan &amp; Tom when she turned 5-years-old.**


	14. Making A Kite

** Making A Kite**

** Over at the Chan residence later on that afternoon, Alan, Layla, and Tom entered through the front door to find Suzie in the living room soaking her poor aching feet.**

** "Alan &amp; I are home!" Tom exclaimed in a loud voice.**

** "Quiet! Anne is doing her history homework in the kitchen!" Suzie scolded Tom in a whisper.**

** Tom lowered his voice, "Oh, my apologies, how embarrassing, I never usually let my tone slip out of control, just make sure she doesn't enter the garage." he whispered.**

** "The three of us will be working on a birthday present for her in there!" Alan whispered.**

** "Okay, I won't." Suzie whispered back to Alan.**

** Layla, Tom, and Alan raced into the garage to begin work on Anne's new kite.**

** "Tom," Alan asked. "do you have your kite making book with you?"**

** Tom pulled out his book on kite making, "You know I do, Alan!" he answered.**

** "Good," Alan said to Tom. "now, let's get started on that kite!"**

** About an hour later, the kite was completed and was being wrapped.**

** Layla then heard the sound of the garage door being opened.**

** "Somebody's coming in," Layla whispered urgently. "it could be Anne!"**

** "No, Anne," Tom shouted urgently. "**_**don**_**'**_**t**_** come in here!"**

** The door opened to reveal Henry entering the garage.**

** "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy," Henry shouted. "it's only me!"**

** "So sorry, Henry," Alan said. "we didn't know it was you."**

** "That's right," Tom said to Henry, now feeling embarrassed. "we thought you were Anne!"**

** "Do I look like an almost 15-year-old girl to you? For a genius you sure can be daft sometimes, Tom." Henry said.**

** "Anne's not allowed in here right now, Henry," Alan explained. "we are wrapping her new kite."**

** Henry looked at the kite that was **_**partially**_** wrapped, "Wow! Annie sure will be as pleased as punch that you have fixed her kite!" he said to Alan &amp; Tom.**

** "Well, Henry," Alan said. "we didn't **_**exactly**_** fix it."**

** "What do you mean?" Henry asked Alan.**

** "Scooter suggested that Alan &amp; I should make a new kite like the one he ruined last Saturday when we had our picnic." Tom told Henry.**

** "Oh, I see," Henry said. "the poor kid **_**already**_** feels **_**so bad**_** about ruining Anne's first kite."**

** "What's Anne doing now, Henry?" Tom asked curiously.**

** "She is showering in the upstairs bathroom." Henry answered Tom.**

** "Phew!" Layla, Tom, and Alan said in unison, now feeling relieved.**

** "I almost forgot," Henry said. "Suzie sent me to tell you that supper is ready."**

** Tom turned to Layla, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked her.**

** "But of course I would! I'd better call my parents to make sure it's okay!" Layla said.**

** A few hours later, Tom kissed Layla on her way out the door to go back home.**


	15. Shopping For Birthday Presents

**Shopping For Birthday Presents**

**It was now Thursday, May 10th 1979, the very day before Alan &amp; Anne's birthday.**

**Everyone had gotten out of class and all of the Chan children had done their homework in study hall so they would have plenty of time to go shopping.**

**Before supper and before Anne took her shower the previous night, she &amp; Suzie fixed up an old tool chest that their father got in a yard sale by repainting it like a kaleidoscope's bright insides when you look through it to give to Alan the next evening.**

**Henry found a couple of safes for Alan &amp; Anne to keep the money they save in.**

**Stanley got a some cookbooks for Anne with the hopes she would give up her health nut ways as well as a very funny travel mug for Alan.**

**Suzie got Anne a white dress with a pink sash that tied in the back as well as a denim jacket and a lily pin and she got Alan a new watch.**

**Alan &amp; Anne parted ways to shop for one another.**

**Alan bought a gold colored necklace with cheetah shaped beads and a full sun charm in vibrant shades of red, yellow, and orange in its center for Anne.**

**While Anne got Alan a new video camera.**

**Tom got a few books of foreign languages for Anne and a few books on lesser known inventions &amp; inventors for Alan.**

**Flip got Alan a new wrench set and he got Anne the next book in her favorite ghost story series.**

**Nancy had done one painting of Alan hugging Anne from a photograph for Alan at their 14th birthday and painted another portrait exactly like it for Anne, all she needed was to buy a couple of picture frames for the paintings before she wrapped them.**

**Mimi &amp; Scooter combined their allowances and got Alan a cool tie-dyed case for his sunglasses and Anne a new blue baseball cap because they learned from Alan that Anne was into the color blue these days.**

**Even Layla got into the act, she got Anne a personalized canteen and she got Alan a book of sheet music for the oboe.**

**Tom romantically kissed Layla on the lips.**

**As soon as they got home, everyone had gone their separate ways to wrap a birthday gift or two.**

**The next morning was Friday May 11th as Alan went into the girls' bedroom to wake Anne.**

**After they got themselves ready for their school day, the Chan twins raced down the stairs to find Suzie had made their favorite kind of breakfast, a delicious and nutritious breakfast, much to Stanley's disappointment.**

**Suzie had made vanilla bean yogurt with blueberries, bananas, and granola in it, multi grain bagels with low fat cream cheese, fruit salad, and fresh squeezed orange juice.**

**"Oh yuck," Stanley said in a disappointed not to mention disgusted manner. "why should I have to eat this garbage?"**

**"Now, Stanley," Anne said firmly. "when it's your birthday, I will make you whatever you want for breakfast! Even if it does have a ton of fat &amp; salt in it!"**


	16. A Birthday Distraction Part 1

** A Birthday Distraction Part 1**

**"Okay." Stanley sighed.**

**At Golden Brook High School in math class that morning, all Tom could do was think about Layla.**

**"Oh, Layla," Tom sighed. "when should I tell you how I really feel?"**

**A boy named Mark Landers sat behind Tom in math class with Mr. Phillips.**

**"What are you thinking about, Tom?" Mark asked.**

**"I am just thinking Layla." Tom answered Mark.**

**"Layla as in Layla Mitchell? Tom," Mark exclaimed. "that dame is out of your league!"**

**Over in the cafeteria, Anne &amp; Alan came over to the table where Tom sat with Suzie eating his vegetable mac and cheese with cornbread, salad and apple pie.**

**"Why did you want to see us?" Anne &amp; Alan asked Suzie &amp; Tom.**

**"Alan, Anne," Suzie said. "after school, you are both going to see a picture with Layla &amp; Tom, then, you will be accompanying them bird-watching in the park, this will be after school today."**

**"But, Suzie," Alan &amp; Anne protested in unison. "we have to do our homework as soon as we get home!"**

**"Not today you don't," Tom said to Anne &amp; Alan. "because today is Friday."**

**"Why do we have to go with you?" Alan sighed with curiosity in his voice.**

**"Does it have to do with a certain special occasion?" Anne asked also out of curiosity.**

**Alan &amp; Anne brought their lunch like they always did, today, they brought pita bread and hummus, carrot sticks on the side, two granola bars each for dessert and milk to drink.**


	17. A Birthday Distraction Part 2

** A Birthday Distraction Part 2**

**"No special occasions whatsoever." Tom lied to his older siblings, he and his other siblings didn't even wish to have Alan &amp; Anne's surprise party ruined.**

**"Okay," Anne &amp; Alan sighed. "I guess if we have to."**

**After school let out, Henry dropped Layla, Tom, Alan, and Anne at the movie theater.**

**While Tom &amp; Layla bought four movie tickets to see a chick flick, Anne saw the poster of the movie that she wanted to see.**

**"Look, Alan," Anne exclaimed. "this theater is playing the new movie in the spy thriller movie series that you got me hooked on, Shadow Power III: The Shifting Tide, Stephanie &amp; Wally McDivers from the band Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids will reprise their roles as Kathy &amp; Jason Shadow respectively! I can't wait to see it!"**

**Alan put his left hand on Anne's right shoulder, "I can't wait to see it either!" he agreed.**

**When they found out about Layla &amp; Tom seeing a chick flick, Anne groaned feeling discouraged and Alan just scoffed.**

**"You are so whipped, Tom," Alan teased. "you would never want to see a chick flick!"**

**After Tom &amp; Layla and Alan &amp; Anne got their drinks &amp; snacks, they sat in their seats.**

**During the movie, Anne &amp; Alan were getting mighty bored, chick flicks were ****_not_**** exciting to ****_them_**** in the least.**

**It wasn't much fun for either Alan or Anne at the park while Tom &amp; Layla were bird watching, so they decided to go to the swing set.**


	18. A Birthday Distraction Part 3

** A Birthday Distraction Part 3**

**Even to this very day, Alan got nervous in high places except for when he was on an airplane.**

**"Please be careful Annie," Alan called, still sitting on the swing that was next to Anne's. "don't go so high!"**

**Anne stopped swinging, "Don't be such a worrywart, Alan!" she chided.**

**"Hey," Alan said to Anne disagreeably. "I'm only worried for your safety."**

**Back at the Chan residence, Suzie took Alan &amp; Anne's double layer pineapple upside-down cake out of the oven and set it on the table.**

**Henry put the coconut frosting on the cake and topped it off with a number one candle and a number five candle as Stanley entered the kitchen.**

**"Is the cake finished yet?" Stanley asked.**

**"Yes it is," Henry said. "and the fried chicken and broccoli macaroni &amp; cheese supper I made is also ready."**

**Nancy entered the kitchen from the living room.**

**"That's good," Nancy said. "because there is only one more thing we need to do."**

**Charlie then came into the house with Rosa Van Inkley at his side.**


	19. Alan And Anne's Surprise Party

**Alan And Anne's Surprise Party**

**"Tom must be contacted." Charlie said kindly.**

**"I'll do it, Pop." Stanley offered.**

**Back at the park, Tom &amp; Layla were still watching birds when all of a sudden, Tom's Chan com went off.**

**"Tom here." Tom said, answering his communicator.**

**"Tom, it's Stanley," Stanley said. "bring Anne &amp; Alan home!"**

**"You mean," Tom asked Stanley. "it's time already?"**

**"Yes it is," Stanley said to Tom excitedly. "now, please bring them home!"**

**After coming home from the park, Tom turned on the light in the kitchen.**

**Henry and the others jumped out from their hiding places, "Surprise! Happy birthday, Alan! Happy birthday, Anne!" they cheered.**

**After dinner, it was time for cake, Alan blew out the number one candle and Anne blew out the number five candle.**

**When presents were being opened, Alan &amp; Anne soon discovered that they each had one present left.**

**Alan went first, "Oh wow! A new toolbox! Thank you, Suzie, thank you, Anne, I needed one of these! You are the best sisters ever!" he exclaimed.**

**Anne went next, she tore open the wrappings revealing a new kite a lot like the one that Scooter had damaged, "Oh my gosh! My kite! How did you manage to repair it? Am I dreaming?" she asked Alan &amp; Tom.**

**Scooter, Alan, and Tom all looked at each other and laughed.**

**"This isn't your old kite, Anne." Scooter laughed.**

**Anne looked at her youngest brother in confusion.**

**"What do you mean?" Anne asked.**

**"Well you see, Anne, I felt terrible about ruining your first kite..." Scooter began.**

**"That he passed the word onto me about making you a new kite," Flip explained. "and I passed the word onto Tom &amp; Alan about making you a new kite."**

**"And then," Alan explained. "Layla, Tom, and I made this new kite for you."**

**"Oh Alan, Tom, Flip, and Scooter! You are the best brothers ever! And I'm forgiving Scooter too," Anne said. "and Layla, you may be Tom's girlfriend, but you are a really good friend to me! I can't wait to fly my new kite when we have our next family outing!"**


	20. Tom's True Feelings

** Tom's True Feelings**

**The next day, Anne was flying her new kite in the park far away from where her youngest brothers &amp; sisters were playing catch with the flying disc.**

**Alan was taping Anne flying her kite, he was also taping Tom &amp; Layla sitting on a park bench sipping on their cold colas.**

**"Layla," Tom said. "thanks to Anne &amp; Alan, I would really like you to know how I really feel about you."**

**Layla shot her now empty soda can into the recycling bin for metal. "Yes, Tom, how do you truly feel about me?" she asked.**

** "I love you, Layla," Tom said. "I **_**always**_** have."**

**Scooter caught the flying disc and set it on the grass.**

**"I'm getting bored playing catch." Scooter sighed.**

**Mimi picked up the flying disc, "What are you going to do instead?" she asked Scooter.**

**"I'm going to watch Anne fly her new kite." Scooter answered Mimi.**

**The other Chan children as well as Layla, Charlie, and Rosa all stopped what they were doing so they could race to the treeless clearing where Anne was standing flying her new rainbow colored painted bamboo framed washi paper kite.**

** "Tom, when you said you loved me before, I just want you to know," Layla said. "that I love you too and I **_**always**_** have."**


End file.
